bloodraynefandomcom-20200222-history
Hamilton Killian
|Date of death = 1935|Place of death = Killian’s Estate, |Previous affiliation(s) = Spookhouse|Previous profession(s) = Monster Hunter Field Operative|Relatives = Emily Killian (Wife) †|Status = Deceased|Game(s) = Nocturne|Image = Killian35.jpeg|Image caption = “Am I crazy? No, I’m not crazy! I’m not the one who works alongside monsters.”}}Hamilton Killian '''a secondary character and antagonist in the game Nocturne. He is the former top agent of Spookhouse, an organization that protects the United States from supernatural threats domestically and all around the world. Appearance Hamilton is a tall and older man with pale skin, gray hair, deep-set dark eyes, and a thick mustache connected to muttonchops. He wears a striped brown vest over a gray long-sleeve dress shirt, and gray trousers. Personality Appearing as a well-mannered and respectable gentleman on the outside, Killian is a disturbed and sadistic madman on the inside. Due to the deeply cruel and emotionally scarring death of his beloved wife, Killian allowed a shadow of evil to grow in his heart. He hates all monsters unconditionally. After his wife’s death and Spookhouse’s acceptance of Moloch the demon, this hated and murderous intent extended to his former colleagues at the secret organization. History Many parts of Hamilton’s life are unknown, but his reputation and former reverence at Spookhouse tells much about his life at the organization. He first joined Spookhouse in 1905 and for 15 years he’d established himself as the best operative of his time, rising through the ranks and earning the respect of all his fellow colleagues. But in 1920, tragedy had occurred that would change Hamilton forever. He was sent on a mission to London and had taken his wife Emily Killian, along for a vacation afterwards. He had no trouble tracking down and killing his target, a vampiress named Lady Ellen who Spookhouse thought was responsible for a series of vampiric murders in England. A few days later Emily had disappeared mysteriously. For three days Hamilton and other Spookhouse agents searched frantically for her, but found no leads. On the third night, a London constable found Emily staggering naked and confused along the banks of the Thames. She was physically unharmed except for a little hypothermia and scratches on her feet from wondering barefoot. However, she explained that she had no memories of the prior three days. Emily healed remarkably quickly and Hamilton and his wife soon returned to their normal way of life. A couple of months later Hamilton announced that his wife was pregnant. Then Emily began to develop highly unusual cravings, but Hamilton denied his suspicions of the cause. Not long after, Emily started to have horrible dreams that were actually memories from the three days she was missing. It took her some time to confide in her husband, but he put the clues together to reach the undeniable truth. Lady Ellen, the vampiress Hamilton had killed was the youngest and most beautiful bride of a five-hundred-year-old vampire, named Lord Antwren. The ancient vampire had exacted a malicious revenge. In exchange for his Lady Ellen, the vampire took Emily Killian. But, instead of just killing her, the vampire designed his vengeance to be slow and insidious. He injected Emily the fluids of his blood and diabolic seed. He then returned Hamiltons wife to him by leaving her by the Thames. And Hamilton—who hated monsters above all else—had to watch as vampires child grew in her womb. She had begged her husband to kill her, but he refused, even as she became less and less human. A few weeks before she was to give birth, Emily Killian ceased to be human. Left with no other choice, Hamilton drove a stake through the heart of the woman he loved. As his wife died, so did most of his soul. However it was not yet the end, for the vampire child was being kept alive by its own supernatural vigor and still moving in it’s mothers womb, Hamilton then destroyed it as well. Nothing was left in Killian‘s soul afterwards. A week later, he disappeared. The next time anyone at Spookhouse had seen him was several weeks later. He walked in calmly and delivered the most comprehensive study of vampire physiology Spookhouse had ever seen. Based on his wifes half-remembered dreams, Killian had tracked Lord Antwren down. He didn’t kill the vampire immediately. Instead, he administered horrific, torturous tests on his captive enemy. He applied a variety of chemicals to Lord Antwren’s body to test the limits of the monster‘s regenerative and resistant powers. The newly recruited Doc Holliday had seen the reports and she was mortified. However, the tests had proved valuable to Spookhouse. They were able to get the formula for the Aqua Vampir bullets from his “research.” kill had spent days applying mercury and lithium-based compounds to his subject. At the end of the several days, Lord Antwren had escaped his confines and leaped into a shaft of sunlight to end his own suffering. Killian refused psychiatric counseling, but did talk to Colonel Hapscomb at length, privately. Then Hapscomb proclaimed Killian fit to return to duty and no one disputed the decision. Afterwards, he became more lethal then ever, slaying monster after monster without conscience or mercy; it was obvious that his madness had consumed him. In 1921 when Moloch was allowed to join Spookhouse after the Nepalese Horucide, Killian flew maniacal rage. He could not accept Spookhouse letting it’s first supernatural operative and a full-blooded demon join its ranks. Shortly after, Hapscomb demanded Killian’s retirement. In 1928 when on a mission to Spain, Moloch had been intercepted and captured by Killian in Strasbourg, France. In an act of revenge and twisted experimentation, Moloch was placed in the deadly maze Hamilton had constructed in his mansion to test the demons physical limits and immortality; going through the entire course seventeen times and nearly escaping twice, Moloch constructed a doppleganger for one of the escape attempts, but to no avail. Hamilton kept him prisoner for seven years, being unable to kill him. Plot In 1935, Colonel Hapscomb received a letter of distress from former Spookhouse operative, Hamilton Killian. Stranger was briefed that Killian was having trouble at his estate just outside of Paris, France. This was a bit concerning considering Killian‘s reputable background as a monster hunter. Upon arriving, Stranger was tasked by Killian to clear his graveyard of pesky Imps and reanimated skeletons. Once clearing out the graveyard and learning that black magic was used, Stranger grew highly suspicious of the former operative because he had experience with the dark arts. Stranger was rendered unconscious by a spell when approaching Killian and later awoke inside his mansion, which had be converted into a horrific maze made to maliciously torture monsters. Deep below the mansion, Stranger discovered Moloch, who had be missing in action since a mission to Spain in 1928, being imprisoned. Stranger helped free him and together they look for Killian. Moloch finds him first but holds back and waits for the Stranger to say any final words to Killian as he begs for his life. Stranger says nothing and turns his back to calmly leave, Hamilton screams as Moloch tears him apart. Powers and Abilities Over his long career at Spookhouse, Killian had learned many skills and abilities that made him the deadliest agent of his time before the Stranger took his place. * '''Black Magic: Killian was known to practice the dark arts. Raising nearly indestructible skeleton warriors from the grave, summoning pesky imps, various dark spells and curses, and even witchcraft. Skills * Dungeon Master * Trap Master * Supernatural Slayer * Expert Torturer * Expert Warlock * Dark Arts Practitioner ''' * '''Knowledge of the Supernatural/Occult Weaknesses Being only a mortal man, Killian possesses every vulnerability humans have.Category:Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Humans Category:Deceased characters Category:Nocturne characters Category:Spookhouse members Category:Male characters